La nuit au grand jour
by Roxanne de Bormelia
Summary: En revenant de la première guerre mondiale où elle a oeuvré comme infirmière, Jane Hawkins cherche une colocataire dans les environs de Londres... Le destin lui fera ainsi croiser le chemin d'une étrange Miss Wilkes.


_Avertissement de l'auteur à ses éventuels lecteurs :_ J'ai _commis_ le début de cette fic' il y a environ un mois. A l'heure précise où j'écris ces mots, je ne sais pas si elle va avoir une suite vu que je n'ai pas encore fini le premier chapitre. Cette fic' ne met pas en scène le fabuleux Holmes et son fidèle Watson, mais un duo presque pareil, sauf qu'il est féminin (d'ailleurs, étant une fille, j'ai plus de facilité à écrire sur des personnages féminins car je connais mieux la psychologie féminine que masculine). Il y aura certainement quelques allusions au célèbre détective, et le début ressemble fortement à celui d'_Une Etude en Rouge_, il est même probable que Holmes fasse une apparition, cependant il n'est pas le personnage principal. Si vous souhaitiez vous pâmer devant les descriptions détaillées de Holmes vous pouvez rebrousser chemin, vous n'en trouverez pas ici.

* * *

Cette année 1918 fut marquée par de grands évènements, tant au niveau mondial que particulier, du moins pour ma part.

Revenue du continent, où j'avais œuvré comme infirmière et pensais avoir eu mon quota d'horreur pour plusieurs vies, je comptais trouver un poste à l'hôpital en qualité d'aide-soignante. Peut-être même apprenti-médecin, car nous étions dans cette époque où le manque d'hommes valide pouvait déterminer l'embauche de femmes intelligentes, capables et décidées dont je pensais justement faire partie. Malgré tout, j'avais au fond de moi la crainte qu'on ne veuille me marier à la chaîne comme on avait fait de plusieurs de mes amies dans le but de repeupler le royaume.

Mon entretien d'admission s'avéra être plus sévèrement jugé que je ne l'aurais cru et ce fut une dégringolade désastreuse durant laquelle je vis s'éloigner de moi ce poste tant convoité. Le directeur de l'hôpital referma mon dossier avec une déception évidente.

- Quel dommage, Miss Hawkins, vous avez l'intelligence, la volonté ne vous manque pas... mais je suis contraint de remarquer que vos références sont... on ne peut plus floues. Puis-je vous demander ce que font vos parents ?

Je lui appris alors, à contrecoeur, que j'étais orpheline de guerre et qu'à dix-sept ans je m'étais engagée pour limiter le nombre de mes semblables et épargner la souffrance aux hommes du front. Tout en m'écoutant attentivement, je vis avec surprise qu'il avait rouvert mon dossier.

- Etant données les circonstances, fit-il avec un peu plus de chaleur qu'auparavant, nous allons étudier votre cas en particulier et nous vous informerons dès que possible de notre décision.

Par cette simple phrase, il me fit à la fois comprendre que tout n'était pas perdu et que l'entretien était terminé. Je le remerciai donc de son appui et quittai son bureau. A peine avais-je fais quelques pas en-dehors du bâtiment que l'on m'interpella :

- Jane ! Janes Hawkins !

Je me retournai et apperçus un homme en chaise roulante et à la tête couverte de bandages qui venait à ma rencontre. Sous les blessures, je reconnus avec difficulté un ancien ami d'enfance.

- Smith, m'exclamai-je, mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Je fais des travaux d'administration depuis bientôt deux ans ici, et vous ?

- Je suis rentrée de France par le bateau de onze heures. Je venais ici pour un entretien d'embauche, mais ça n'a pas l'air gagné.

Il hocha la tête avec un regard de sympathie et demanda :

- Puis-je vous aider à vous installer ? Si vous venez d'arriver je ne pense pas que vous ayez songé à vous loger...

- En fait, je ne vais pas rester en ville très longtemps, répondis-je, je veux retourner au domaine et me remettre à l'ouvrage.

Il me jeta alors un regard étrange.

- Mais, Jane, le domaine a été légué à tes cousins à ton départ, tout est transformé. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un logement en ville, cela t'épargnera les trajets tous les jours et te causera moins d'embêtements.

Je retins un cri, il n'avait jamais été question de léguer quoi que ce soit à mes cousins, la propriété devait rester en état jusqu'à mon retour. Je décidai de prendre sur moi-même et d'éclaircir ce mystère plus tard, mais je ne pus empêcher ma vision de se troubler de larmes pendant un instant.

- Le problème, répondis-je, c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyens, ne connaîtriez-vous pas quelqu'un cherchant une colocataire ?

- Si fait, fit-il avec un sourire, il y a moi, j'ai quitté la pension de l'hôpital il y a trois jours et depuis je cherche sans résultat. J'ai bien pensé à poster une petite annonce, mais il n'y eut qu'une seule réponse, une jeune fille. Et selon les lois de notre bonne morale, il semble qu'un jeune homme et une jeune fille convenable ne peuvent pas partager le même appartement, c'est insensé !

Je souris à son humour critique, semblable à toujours.

- Trêve de plaisanteries, dit-il soudain, il semble que mon malheur fasse votre bonheur puisque aucune loi n'a encore décrété qu'il était immoral pour deux jeunes demoiselles de demeurer ensemble.

- Cette jeune doit être bien tête-en-l'air, remarquai-je, pour ne pas avoir pensé à cette question en vous répondant, ou bien peu vertueuse, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

- Pour l'avoir rencontré, Jane, m'expliqua mon compagnon en souriant, je dirais qu'elle n'en avait simplement rien à faire, car je dois vous prévenir qu'elle est d'une extravagance à la limite de la répulsion.

Pour que Smith en dise tant de bien, cette jeune femme devait en effet être exceptionnelle.

- Mon ami, déclarai-je, vous avez piqué ma curiosité, sauriez-vous où je puis la trouver ?

- Ses horaires sont des plus déconcertants, fit-il d'un ton désolé, mais vous avez de la chance, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son sourire moqueur, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure aux archives et j'espère pour vous qu'elle y est encore.

- Allons-y tout de suite alors ! m'exclamai-je.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans les archives, l'austérité du lieu complétée par son silence me surprit. Cependant le calme ne dura pas, il fut soudain troublé par un claquement sec que j'identifiai bientôt comme le bruit de pages sèchement tournées. Le claquement se répéta et je réglai bientôt mon pas sur son rythme, jusqu'à ce que nous apercevions une lumière orange au détour d'un pan de mur.

- Miss Wilkes ! annonça mon ami d'une voix forte, je vous ai trouvé quelqu'un...

Les bruissements de papier cessèrent tandis que nous parvenions à la salle éclairée et je vis bientôt apparaître devant moi, assise derrière une pile de vieux journaux, une jeune femme au regard perçant.


End file.
